Not By a Long Shot
by Annaleise Marie
Summary: [a/b/o] Sam's a bit of a slut. Okay, a lot of a slut. But that's okay; that's just how Dean likes him, as long as at the end of the night he—and all the other Alphas he lets knot him—remembers who he really belongs to. [prompt fill] [pwp]
1. Part One

**Not By a Long Shot**  
Annaleise Marie  
_cross-posted from livejournal  
__username: girlgotagun_

**Pairing(s)**: Dean/Sam - Dean/OMCs  
**Full List of Kinks**: dominant top!Dean, bottom!Sam, dominance/submission, cockslut!Sam, marathon sex, gangbang, double penetration, knotting, self-lubrication, fingering, claiming, face-fucking, praise, spit-roasting, anal  
**WARNING**: None

Originally written for a prompt on the spnkink-meme livejournal community.

**Part One**

X

Sam was a good little omega. He knew it by the way Dean growled it in his ear before they tied, his teeth sinking down over the long-scarred bite mark that signaled his claim. He knew it by the way Dean held him tight, anchored him as his body trembled, rough hands running over his heated skin as his hips thrust lazily up into the omega, Sam's arms straining from the stress of being suspended from the ceiling, the balls of his feet barely touching the ground as the spreader bar bit into his ankles. Knew it in the way Dean rewarded him; knew it at times like this.

He was a good little omega, kneeling on the floor with this feet together, knees spread wide. His shoulders were touching the floor, arms folded under his chest and cheek against the cool hardwood. His ass was raised high in the air, thighs quivering with the strain of holding the position for the last half hour. Dean liked to make him present, to make him hold the position as he relaxed and took in the sight, leaning back in his chair, a lazy smirk playing at his full lips as Sam's hole quivered and slick leaked slowly out.

More than that, Dean liked to let other Alphas see what a good little omega he was—what a perfect bitch. There were three tonight, and Sam was beginning to think that Dean was only going to let them look. But he should have known better, 'cause Dean was a good Alpha; always kept his promises to his omega.

Sam heard the low rumble of his Alpha's voice, the words indistinct, before a pair of strong, unfamiliar hands we're gripping his hips, hoisting his ass higher in the air. His breath hitched in anticipation and he bit back a sigh as he felt a thick, calloused finger drift down through the cleft of his ass, dipping into his already-prepared hole, testing the resistance in the muscles and the thick coating of slick on his inner walls in the way a swimmer would check water temperature.

_Benny_, Sam decided, trying to separate the Alpha's scent from the others. Castiel was just as gentle-natured, but his hands were smooth. Benny had the hands of a laborer.

The Alpha slid two fingers into him, a low groan that was closer to a growl working its way out of his throat as Sam clenched teasingly around him. "So fucking tight," he said in that deep voice, soft but powerful. Benny didn't need volume to command attention or obedience. "Can't wait to fuck you, knot you full."

"Do it." The words came from Dean, an Alpha speaking for his omega, and Sam resisted the urge to cry out in agreement. He was a good bitch; he didn't speak until he was told to. "He's gagging for it, Benny. Wants to be fucked hard, filled up by a strange knot as we all watch." There was a pause. "Don't you, bitch?"

"Yes!" The answer escaped on a choked, relieved whimper. "Yes please, Alpha!" Because Sam was a good omega, a perfect bitch, and he always remembered his manners.

The air was nearly knocked out of him and he had to scamper to regain his position as Benny slammed into him, dragging a surprised, happy cry from the omega as he was suddenly stretched full. He received a harsh slap to his outer thigh in response before Benny was fucking him hard, the sharp slap of skin-on-skin filling the room as he pushed repeatedly through the tight, slick muscles, his cock pressing into the omega's prostate with each pass.

Sam wasn't sure what to focus on. Every sense was on fire. The smell of Benny, lust and raw power and _Alpha_ was flooding his mind. Under that, the smell of Dean, calm liquid control and the sharp edge of barely-reigned in jealousy—he loved it, Sam knew, loved watching his omega fucked and knotted and filled over and over again, but his instincts still raised objections. And duller, under all of that, were Castiel and Gadreel, heady lust and anticipation, impatience and intrigue as they watched.

Benny's hands were gripping his hips tight enough to bruise, all pretense of gentleness gone as his hips thrust hard, rocking Sam with each thrust, his cock stretching him full as his knot began to swell. With one particularly brutal thrust, the knot slid past Sam's rim and caught, and then Sam couldn't hold it in anymore.

He started babbling, begging, egging Benny on. "Oh god, Alpha, _yes!_ Fucking knot me; fill me up. Show me what a good little bitch I am!" The knot was pressing against his prostate, pushing him to the edge as it stretched him, making him feel like the Alpha was about to split him in two.

He came hard, a rush of slick leaking out around Benny's knot as the Alpha cursed and rutted deep, blowing his load and painting the omega's walls with his cum. Sam whimpered at the feeling of the Alpha's seed flooding him, the twitches and spasms of his muscles milking so much from the Alpha that he overflowed, cum dripping out around the knot and joining the trail of slick running down his inner thighs.

He tried to catch his breath as Benny gave an experimental tug, confirming that they were tied for the moment. He could hear footsteps approaching them, heard them come to a stop in front of him and the rustle of clothing as the Alpha crouched down, Dean's scent washing over him.

"Look at me, bitch." The command was quiet, controlled, and Sam obediently raised his head, his eyes coming up to meet his Alpha's, holding only for a moment before falling to the man's lips, lest the eye contact be taken as a challenge, as Sam being a bad omega.

"Was that enough for you? Was that giant knot enough to fill you up; get your tight little hole sloppy enough? You completely fucked-out already?" His tone made it clear what answer he wanted, and Sam shook his head. Dean reached out, running his thumb over the omega's bite-swollen lips. "Good boy. I think I'm gonna let Gadreel fuck your face next. While he's doing that, I'm gonna have Cas work in next to Benny. Stretch you out nice and wide around them both so he can fuck you even while you're still tied."

Sam sighed, leaning into his Alpha's touch, his eyes sliding shut as the picture Dean was painting with his words brought forth a new rush of hot arousal, coaxing out a searing gush of fresh slick from around Benny's knot.

"Think you can do that for me, baby? Think you can be a good little bitch and take all three of them at once, let them use you like the good little cockslut you are?"

"Yes, Alpha," Sam moaned.

Dean smirked, his hand rubbing gently at the back of the omega's neck as his thumb traced over the claim mark between his throat and shoulder. "Good boy."

He stood up, heading back to his chair to watch as Gadreel knelt down in his place in front of Sam. The Alpha's thick cock was already hard, straining and curving up towards his stomach. Sam's mouth watered as he took in the sight, and he opened his mouth wide, relaxing his jaw as the Alpha's hand twisted in his hair and yanked him forward, shoving his cock down Sam's throat in one quick motion. Sam's rim tugged against Benny's knot as he was pulled forward, the sudden, sharp pain reminding him how full he was, how completely and thoroughly owned, and he groaned as he focused on relaxing his throat around the wide dick that was filling it. Gadreel gave him only a moment to adjust before he was fucking his face in earnest, pulling back until only the head remained between Sam's lips and then snapping his hips forward, bringing Sam's nose flush with his pubic hair. The omega swallowed desperately around him, focusing on breathing through his nose as his senses were overwhelmed with the raw, basal scent of Alpha.

He had barely adjusted when he felt soft hands at his backside, a smooth finger working it's way slowly into him alongside Benny. He let out a low moan, drawing a strangled curse from Gadreel as the omega's throat vibrated around his dick. Sam spread his legs wider, trying to relax as Cas worked in a second finger, pulling and stretching his rim.

It felt simultaneously like no time at all and far too long, and then Cas was pushing into him slowly, pausing with every inch to let the omega adjust. Tears burned at Sam's eyes; it was too much, he was going to tear, was going to split open. He couldn't do it.

And then Dean spoke, his voice quiet, soothing. "Doing so good, baby. Such a good little bitch." His Alpha inhaled sharply. "You should see what you look like, stretched out with two cocks inside of you and one fucking your face. Such a pretty little cockslut. _My_ pretty little cockslut. Gonna let them wreck you; get your hole all sloppy and stretched out. Then before they leave, I'm gonna fuck you; gonna claim you like I did years ago while they watch. Remind you that no matter how many knots you take in that gaping, greedy sluthole of yours, no one will ever make you feel like I do."

Sam whimpered at the words, relaxing into the painful stretch and pressure as Cas began to move, his knot quickly beginning to swell from the tight heat of Sam's over-stretched, abused hole. He pushed the knot inside and Sam screamed around Gadreel's cock as the knot grew, stretching him too far, too full.

And then it was over, Cas tied now next to Benny inside of him, and the pressure on his prostate was too much, despite the pain, making him come with a scream as Cas shot off deep inside of him. He could feel himself leaking, overflowing, and knew Gadreel could see it as the Alpha thrust harder in response.

"What do you think, Sammy?" Dean's voice held the lilt of a genuine question, but Sam knew better. "Should we let Gadreel knot your face? Stretch that pretty mouth wide open, nearly split those soft lips as he cums down your throat? Wanna be tied from both ends?"

Gadreel's thrusts were becoming more erratic now, the Alpha staying deeper in his throat, no longer withdrawing completely. And god help him, Sam _did_ want it. Wanted to be a good omega, a perfect bitch, fucked full and tied at both ends.

"Do it," Dean commanded in a low voice, and then Gadreel was coming, his knot expanding rapidly as Sam worked to keep his teeth covered, relaxing his jaw completely.

The sound of heavy panting from the three Alphas filled the room. Sam tried hard to keep this throat relaxed, breathing hard through his nose as saliva and cum dripped from the tight-stretched corners of his mouth, his throat fluttering lightly to swallow it all down without tempting his gag reflex.

He heard a low growl of approval from Dean as he took in the sight.

"Fucking _perfect_, Sammy."


	2. Part Two

**Not By a Long Shot**  
Annaleise Marie  
_cross-posted from livejournal  
__username: girlgotagun_

**Part Two**

X

The smell of sweat and the warmth of pheromones hung in the hair like a blanket over Sam. He was uncomfortable, stretched too far, too full, having to concentrate hard on his breathing. But the soft murmurs of praise and now-gentle hands on his skin helped to keep him grounded, content under the heavy weight of the other Alphas. Gadreel was—thankfully—the first to be able to slip free of the omega's body, his hand caressing Sam's jaw as the omega opened and closed it experimentally, working the tense, tight muscles. Next came Benny, pulling out with a hiss as soon as Cas's knot had subsided enough to allow it. Cas himself stayed inside Sam maybe a bit longer than was necessary, muttering soft words almost like prayer against the omega's skin until a low warning growl from Dean had him withdrawing as well, causing Sam to emit a low whine at the loose, empty feeling that overcame him with the removal of the last knot.

Sam could feel slick and cum leaking from his gaping hole; would have been ashamed of it if he didn't know—if he couldn't smell—what the sight did to his Alpha. The scent caused a rush of blood to surge to his head, making him dizzy. Now was the best part of the night. Now his brother would claim him again, make sure that the other Alphas knew who Sam _really_ belonged to. Make sure the omega himself knew.

Like Sam could ever forget.

He remembered his claiming night. He had known for awhile that it would happen; could see the look of hunger in his brother's eyes, smell the heady, earthy scent of his arousal when they were alone. And he couldn't deny the answering call from his own body. But he had known his brother's reputation as a lover, and it made him nervous. He had expected the worst, had expected Dean to be a monster of an Alpha when he finally claimed him. He thought that Dean would dominate him, claim him by force, make Sam take his knot whether he was ready or not, whether Sam got any pleasure out of it himself or not.

He had been wrong. Dean had been gentle and thorough, efficiently working Sam into a frenzy of lust with his hands and mouth, getting him ready, making sure he enjoyed it. And that was good, because if his claiming night hadn't forged a strong emotional bond of trust as well as a physical one, Sam was sure they wouldn't be where they were now; wouldn't be able to indulge each other in the ways that they did.

So when Dean had told Sam that he was going to claim Sam like he did years ago, Sam knew that he was saying it for effect. It was too personal, too deep and raw to put on display for the other Alphas. That alone was theirs—_only_ theirs.

Sam heard his brother walk over, knew that he should present. He didn't, opting to bait Dean, get him really riled up, let him exert every ounce of his dominance over the omega in his display. So Dean waited, and Sam waited, the latter feeling the aggression mounting in the other by the moment.

Finally Sam felt his brother twist his fingers into his long hair, jerking his head up and drawing a hiss of pain from the omega. Sam was brought face-to-face with his Alpha, dutifully averting his eyes.

"Were they enough for you, bitch?" Dean growled, teeth set in fury. "Completely satisfied? Don't need me anymore? Think they can give you everything you need? Maybe I should cut you loose, then. See if one of them wants you after seeing what a filthy cockslut you are."

Sam let out a low whine. He knew it was largely play; a show being put on, a game of pretend fed by their baser instincts allowed to go unchecked. Still, it hurt a deep, baser part of his soul to imagine his Alpha really cutting him loose, leaving him to fend for himself. "_No_."

"No? They're not enough for you?" Sam could hear the smug undercurrent rolling through his Alpha's voice. "Who is? Who's the only Alpha that can satisfy you? Who's the only one who can make you whole; fill you up and knot you right?"

"You, Alpha!" Sam's voice was a low whine as he arched his back, the burn and twist of arousal in the bottom of his spine demanding movement, making the omega seek contact. "Only you; only ever you!"

"Don't ever forget it." Dean's breath was hot on Sam's face as he growled the words. "Do I need to make sure you remember? Show you that I own your ass? Show them what a perfect bitch you are for me?"

"Yes, Alpha! Please, I need it so bad—need you." Sam wanted to crawl into his Alpha's lap, nuzzle into his neck, be wrapped in his scent and soothe the worked-up man. He knew better than to do such a thing in front of their audience, knew better than to give them the idea that Sam had "tamed" his Alpha. Sam was a good omega, a good bitch, and he knew better. So he stayed on the floor with Dean leaning over him, held in place by the firm grasp in his hair, and whimpered out the pleas his instincts were sending to his mouth. "Need you to knot me, fill me up. Show me who I belong to, whose bitch I am. Need you to fuck me hard; claim me."

Dean let out a low growl, his hand leaving Sam's hair as he moved to grasp the omega's hips, repositioning his little brother so that the Alpha was on his knees behind him. He ran his hand over the omega's ass, thumb running through the crease to dip into his gaping hole. "You're so fucking _wrecked_," he hissed, and Sam could hear the faint note of pride tinging the words. "Fucking used and sloppy, covered in other Alphas' cum. And you're still fucking wet, you slut. Still so fucking greedy for a knot."

Sam pressed back against his Alpha's hand, wanting more, wanting to feel his brother filling him up. He didn't have to wait long before he heard the sound of Dean's belt hitting the floor and his zipper lowering. He moaned when he felt his brother tracing the head of his cock around his stretched hole, felt the abused flesh quivering in response before the Alpha pressed into him, returning him to that state of _full, complete_.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean breathed as the omega's muscles fluttered around him. Sam was loose, but not too loose, and Dean took a moment to adjust before beginning a punishing pace that forced his brother's shoulders and chest harder against the floor, rocking him forward each time he bottomed out. "_Fuck_; so fucking hot, so fucking slick."

Sam moaned loudly, the sound choking off in a broken sob. Dean felt so perfect, so _right_ inside of him, the sense of completeness that came with his brother taking him nearly enough to shatter him.

"You like that, Sammy?" Dean's thrusts were coming hard and fast, his hands gripping the omega's hips hard enough to bruise. "Like my cock inside you, claiming you?" Dean smirked when Sam let out a low, keening wail. "That's right; that's my good bitch. Who do you belong to, baby boy?"

Sam felt like he was about to lose his mind, words hard to form as he was brought closer and closer to the edge. "You, Dean… You're…you're my Alpha. Only you…"

"Can anyone else do this for you?" Dean paused in his questions as he pushed his growing knot inside, his thrusts becoming shorter, deeper, grinding against the omega's ass. "Can any of those other Alphas make you feel as good as I do?"

"Not…" Sam swallowed hard, gasping as Dean's knot rubbed over his prostate, expanding and stretching his sore, abused hole. "Not by a long shot."

Dean chuckled, the sound cut off in a low, growling moan as Sam finally came apart under him. He leaned forward, his teeth sinking into the flesh of Sam's shoulder, right over the mating mark he had left years ago. The skin broke open again, small spots of blood forming to be lapped up by Dean's tongue as he pushed through the omega's contracting channel.

The Alpha swore as he went flying off the edge as well, coming hard and filling the omega with his seed. They were barely tied, Sam's hole too abused and stretched, but when Dean pulled back he felt the knot catch on the rim as Sam clenched, holding him inside of him.

They fell to their sides, exhausted as Dean's hips continued to thrust lazily, coaxing out the last of his seed as they rode out the after shocks.

Dean kissed over the reopened mating mark and licked his lips to clear them of the deep red metallic-sweet liquid. He heard the other Alphas begin to leave, their scents still heavy with arousal but with a respectful detachment lingering at the edge. They knew that Sam was Dean's; that he had allowed them to play with the omega, but that was all.

And he had loved it; loved every minute of it as he watched his good little omega be used and satisfied. As long as they knew, and Sammy knew, who he really belonged to.

Because no one else could be what Sam needed. No one else. Not by a long shot.

**The End.  
**_I hope you enjoyed it. :)_


End file.
